


Необитаемая планета

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Истории из жизни калиго Рич-Арда и его терранца Гэвина Рида [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Fantastic, M/M, Romance, Xenophilia, xeno!RK900
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: История о том, как произошла знаменательная встреча Гэвина Рида и Рич-Арда.Во избежание путаницы: это не ксеноморф!АУ, которую я пишу параллельно. Отдельная ксеновселенная, в которой RK900 зовут Рич-Ард.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Истории из жизни калиго Рич-Арда и его терранца Гэвина Рида [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881031
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Необитаемая планета

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Gevion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion)  
> Ей же спасибо за внешний облик Меховушки из этой вселенной.
> 
> Для полного имени Рич-Арда использованы латинские слова.
> 
> Рефулгео Калиго Нонгентисимус — РК900.
> 
> рефулгео: 1) отражать лучи 2) сверкать, сиять  
> калиго: 1) мгла 2) мрак 3) туман  
> нонгентисимус: девятисотый

«База Детройт-2038, это Гремлин. Статус: анализ поверхности Дзен-Гарден завершён. Угрозы для жизни нет. Начинаю физический осмотр».

Рич-Ард видел, как чужак ступил на ледяную поверхность озера, постоял немного и двинулся к центру, сопровождаемый пятью механическими существами. Давным-давно Кон-Нор показывал Рич-Арду изображения похожих: умные машины без примеси биологической жизни. 

Рич-Ард держал маскировочные щиты на максимуме, гибкой тенью скользя в толще чёрной воды за группой пришельцев со звёзд. Фигуры на поверхности сквозь толщу ледяной корки казались зыбкими миражами, готовыми растаять в любой момент.

За время своей жизни Рич-Ард повидал немало разных существ, но такого странного двуногого он видел впервые. Он думал о том, как скупы оказались чужие боги к своим детям, дав им только две ноги. По щупальцам Рич-Арда прокатилась волна фантомной боли, будто из нижних конечностей внезапно осталась всего одна пара. Чужака было откровенно жаль: даже его машины обладали восемью ногами. 

Чужак сделал остановку в центре ледяного озера, давая механическим помощникам какие-то указания. Рич-Ард соблюдал безопасную дистанцию, нарезая ленивые круги вокруг и не переставая сканировать происходящее.

Пришельцы со звёзд обычно мало интересовали представителей его вида: сородичи Рич-Арда не шли на контакт, предпочитая скрываться во тьме под толщей льда и наблюдать молча, если им самим или их планете ничего не угрожало. 

Единственным, кто за многие циклы проявил к чужакам интерес, был Кон-Нор. С тех пор, как тот решил покинуть родную планету и последовать к звёздам вместе с чужаками, смельчаков больше не появлялось. 

Кон-Нор обещал рано или поздно вернуться, и Рич-Ард ждал. Верил, что вновь увидит родное и знакомое до мельчайших черт существо, так сильно похожее на него самого. Но прошёл цикл, ещё один — минуло десять. И ещё раз, и ещё. Но Кон-Нор не возвращался.

И Рич-Ард стал невольно задумываться, что такого в этих звёздах, что Кон-Нор не торопится назад.

Чужак меж тем закончил свои манипуляции и отправился в обратный путь. Рич-Ард проводил его до самого берега, но на сушу выбираться не спешил.

Их вид чувствовал себя свободно не только в воде: при перемещении по твёрдой поверхности щупальца обеспечивали скорость и маневренность ничуть не меньшую.

Рич-Ард дождался ночи и только тогда вышел на берег через один из множества потайных туннелей.

Путь занял не больше десяти тентакулов. Корабль со звёзд ледяной иглой пронзал ночную тьму слабым свечением. Рич-Ард сделал пару разведывательных кругов, оценил обстановку: машины находились в нижней части корабля и были неактивны. Чужак, судя по тепловому излучению и неподвижности, скорее всего спал. 

Рич-Ард приблизился к кораблю, дал ещё один круг и, не почувствовав никаких изменений в поведении механических существ и двуногого, скользнул ко входному люку.

***

Гэвин проснулся от ощущения, что на него кто-то смотрит. 

Он не стал сразу открывать глаза. Как можно более незаметно скользнул рукой под подушку, нащупав ствол плазменного пистолета, второй проверил Меховушку, привалившуюся к бедру. Та спокойно дрыхла и на прикосновение никак не отреагировала.

Чувство опасности мешалось с любопытством: за всё время, что он путешествовал по разным мира и планетам, ещё ни разу ни одно существо не смогло пробраться на корабль незамеченным. 

Любопытство взяло верх. Гэвин забил на глас разума, до зубовного скрежета напоминавший нудёж Эла. Он уже примерно просчитал место расположения вторженца и одновременно с тем, как дал невербальную команду зажечь верхний свет, направил пушку на незваного гостя.

Годы тренировок не прошли даром, и рука с пистолетом не дрогнула, но рот от удивления он открыл. Картина, представшая его взору, напоминала кадр из древних двухмерных фильмов. Гэвин только никак не мог определиться с жанром — то ли фильм ужасов, то ли порно с рейтингом столько не живут. 

В углу под потолком клубилась черная масса, похожая на гибрид щупалец терранских осьминогов и живых трансформеров: в глубинах космоса каких только тварей не водилось. Но то, что щупальца стекались в одну точку и переходили в почти человеческие таз и торс, было неожиданностью даже для Гэвина. 

Гэвин поднял взгляд выше: скрещенные на груди руки с длинными когтями, красивая шея, волевой подбородок, плотно сжатые губы, острые скулы. Если бы не внимательный взгляд абсолютно черных, без видимого зрачка, глаз и совсем короткие и тонкие щупальца вместо волос, то существо можно было бы принять за мужчину. «Ну, верхнюю его половину», — мысленно поправил себя Гэвин.

— Ну привет, хуйня инопланетная! Если ты на предмет пожрать, то столовая сегодня закрыта. — Гэвин говорил без угрозы, но руку с пистолетом не опускал, целясь существу между глаз, жизнь в космосе научила его одной простой истине: сердце ещё надо найти, а вот мозг обычно где-то сверху.

Существо продолжало молча его изучать, даже не шелохнувшись верхней частью тела, в то время как щупальца постоянно пребывали в движении, перекатываясь и перетекая из одного положения в другое.

Пауза затягивалась. Гэвин чувствовал себя неловко, хотя из них двоих голым по человеческим меркам сейчас был совсем не он. Решив попытать счастья ещё раз, Гэвин проверил, что внутрикорабельный переводчик активен, и уже открыл было рот, когда в голове его внезапно проскрежетал тихий, больше похожий на механический, голос.

— Меня зовут Рич-Ард Рефулгео Калиго Нонгентисимус. Приветствую тебя, Хуйня Инопланетная! 

— Ну, с почином! — Гэвин поставил пистолет на предохранитель и опустил его.

— Я не голоден, охотился сегодня. 

Как Гэвин ни пытался держать лицо, тут он не выдержал и заржал в голос.

Меховушка вскочила и начала с шипением озираться по сторонам: двухметровая саблезубая кошка обычно отбивала у противников Гэвина половину нехороших мыслей.

Рич-Ард-дохуя-всего-дальше лишь приподнял бровь в абсолютно человеческом жесте.

А Гэвин пытался отлипнуть от него взглядом хотя бы на минуту. Хвост Меховушки, мазнувший у Гэвина под носом, стал необходимым отвлекающим фактором.

Гэвин смачно чихнул и подумал: «Вот тебе и необитаемая планета. Эл точно от зависти удавится».


End file.
